


When Angels Fly Away

by Sarai90



Series: Cold songfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Post Goodbye Stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarai90/pseuds/Sarai90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently Cold has a few songs that involve angels and THEY ALL GIVE ME BURNING SOBBING CAS FEELS.<br/>So this happened. And it might just happen again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When Angels Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Cold has a few songs that involve angels and THEY ALL GIVE ME BURNING SOBBING CAS FEELS.  
> So this happened. And it might just happen again.

_I'll make a soldier's decision to fly away_  
 _Load my gun, paint my face, call me misery_  
 _I can see the sky light up and the ground explode_  
 _Got my sights locked in, I can see you breathe_  
 _Then I watched you fall and somebody scream_  
 _It's the saddest thing when angels fly away_

Castiel flew away with the angel tablet tucked safely in his trench coat, but he didn't go far. He stayed invisible and watched to make sure Dean and Sam got away safely.

They did.

Then he saw Crowley stab Meg with his stolen angel blade. Catiel knew there was no coming back from that. Not even for angels.

_I can't be home tonight, I'll make it back, it's alright_  
 _No one could ever love me half as good as you_  
 _Got a badge for my scars just the other day_  
 _Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity_  
 _I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road_  
 _Like a haunting page from our history_

Catiel had been to Hell. He'd pulled Dean out. If there was even the slightest chance she'd be there, he wouldn't waste a second in diving in to save her.

But he knew better. He'd been to each of the four planes of existence and had found neither dead demons nor angels in either Hell or Purgatory. If a demon was smote it returned to Hell, but if a being was killed with an angel blade (or, indeed, Ruby's knife) Castiel did not know where they went. It seemed they ceased to exist, in every sense of the word.

He even would've risked chasing her through Purgatory if it would get her back.

_If you cant be strong tonight, love makes you sad its alright._

He stood, invisible, watching as her stolen vessel burned, and allowed a tear to fall in grief.

_It's the saddest thing when angels fly away._


End file.
